It is well known that a public switched telephone network (PSTN) comprising T1 facilities can form a basis for a virtual digital network providing 64 kb/s channels. For example, by synchronizing a pulse code modulation (PCM) modem to an 8 kHz sampling rate provided in a central office and using 8-bit PCM words for data transmission, the modem can theoretically achieve a data rate up to 64 kb/s.
However, in practice, due to power constraints and such channel impairments as echo and intersymbol interference, the highest data rate achievable by the PCM modem is about 56 kb/s. This rate may be further reduced as the central office periodically "robs" the least significant bit (LSB) of the PCM words and substitutes it with a signaling bit. As is well known, the robbed bit signaling is necessary for indicating call statuses to effect call administration in the PSTN. While the robbed bit substitution does not cause significant distortion in voice communications, it causes significant degradation in the data communications because of the loss of transmitted bits occasioned thereby. In addition, the robbed bit substitution undermines proper training of an equalizer in the PCM modem, thereby adversely affecting channel equalization for the data communications.
Accordingly, there exists a need for effectively detecting the robbed bit signaling to avoid transmitting data in the robbed bit positions, and to take into account the robbed bit substitution to properly train the equalizer.